Time to Stop
by Belle Goode
Summary: Caught in an alley, next to a murder scene, she's got no place to go. But when a cop on the investigation offers a helping hand, she becomes oddly entwined in his life, offering only glimpses into her own past. A past that is going to infringe itself into the lives of her and Horatio.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

_**Pick Pocket**_

The scene was busy. It had been busy for hours and something caught his eye. The man was ambling closer. Dammit, he must have seen her trip over the trash can. Realizing there was no where to really run, she reach into her pocket and grabbed at a cigarette from the pack she'd been working on all week.

Letting it hang from her lips as she slipped the box back in her jeans, she fished around for her lighter. "Shit!" she spouted irritated at herself.

She found a flame not too far from her face when she looked up. Using the light from it to glance at the man's face, she took in his clear blue eyes and red hair. Using it again, this time to light and take a drag off of her menthol Capri, she exhaled and lifted her chin. "Thanks."

He appraised her. Barely a teenager he'd bet. Too young to be in the streets all alone. Certainly too young to be smoking. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

Looking up at him, she shrugged. "Learning." Then she looked at his suit, and noticed his badge. "What about you, Duracell?"

Sure she was referring to his red hair, he couldn't help but smile. "Investigating a crime scene, my Dear Watson."

She took another drag off of her cigarette. Her short blond hair was cropped to just below her ears and framed her tiny face nicely as she tucked a piece that was driving her nuts, behind her ear to try and tame it. Dammit she needed a hot shower.

Cocking his head to the side briefly, he took in her gaze. Her eyes were almost silver and the clothes she had on were in rough shape; indicating she'd been in the streets for a while. "Did you see anything?"

"I did, though I'm not sure it has anything to do with your murder over there."

Not even asking how she knew it was a murder, sure over the course of the last few hours, she could probably tell. "Why don't you tell me what you know, and I'll sort it out."

She took a deep breath and another draw. "Fair enough." and she exhaled once more. "Girl was in a heated argument with her pimp earlier. Dark dyed hair, bout five foot five. Pink slutty dress."

Exactly what their dead girl looked like and was wearing. "What did the pimp look like?"

"Wiry dude. Black. Dark skin. Real short cut beard and mustache."

"Catch what he was wearing?"

"White suit."

Instantly, he knew who she was talking about. "Could you hear any of the argument?"

Staring at him untrusting, she nodded. "She wanted out."

He'd been afraid of that. The kid was very respectful of his space, making sure she didn't blow smoke in his face, or get close to him for that matter. She wasn't afraid. Wasn't scared of anything by the looks of it. Seemed to be perfectly at ease in a dark alley. That bothered him.

"Anyway, if you're done, thanks for the light. I appreciate..."

"Wait. Do you have some place warm to stay tonight?"

Unsure of why she was answering him instead of telling him to piss off, she shrugged. "I'm sure I'll find some place."

"Why don't you let me put you some where safe for the night?"

"Hey look." and she coughed, choking on her recent hit from her smoke, "I may float for information and I'm a hell of a pick pocket. But I still have morals and my virginity happens to be one of those things that I won't compromise."

"I wasn't suggesting that. I just meant so you could have a warm place to sleep. Somewhere that I know how to reach you if I need to speak with you again about our victim."

She eyed him. "No one wants to make sure I'm reachable." then she stopped. "Tell you what, if you want to reach me, you can find me at the hotel across the street. Room two-oh-six."

She had street smarts, he had to give her that. "Fair enough. Is the place safe?"

"Depends on what you would consider safe. It's not the Raddison, but there's a warm bed, and there's like four locks on each door."

That would have to be good enough, he thought to himself. He watched as she picked up a duffel he hadn't realized she had, and he walked toward the crime scene as she headed for the establishment.

When he showed back up at the room, with the manager, the next morning after getting a call from his credit card company about a possible fraudulent charge, he found the room spotless, the bed made and an envelope taped to the television screen with the word "Duracell" written on it.

Upon closer look he realized the envelope was simply a piece of paper folded into one. Inside he found his credit card and a small note. _"__Thanks for dinner. One day I'll pay you back your fifty for the room and my take-out. I told you I was a pick pocket. But I only do it when I'm hungry and I never take more than I need and can give back one day. Until then..."_ and she signed it "Watson".

Staring at the paper in his hand, he put his card back in his wallet, both irritated and wondering. How in the hell had she gotten his wallet? And if she could get his wallet like that, she sure could have gone for his gun. And she hadn't. Which meant she wasn't the type to take advantage, though that was exactly what she'd done in a sense. Looking around the room he knew, he wouldn't see her again, until she wanted him to.

* * *

It was almost six weeks before they crossed paths again. "Watson!" he said calling to the figure across the street. She looked tired. Very tired.

"What's up Duracell?" then she glanced at the blond woman beside him. "Who's the Betty?"

"Betty?" Calleigh asked back, not sure if she should be offended or not.

The girl shrugged. "It means you're a hottie. Definitely a compliment." the she closed her eyes and shook her head. "But don't take it the wrong way. I don't skate on those rinks."

The girl was infectious. Her personality bubbled and made her smile. She could see why Horatio gravitated toward her. He tended to seek out those who would be the little guy. And as bubbly as she was, the kid looked like she was in rough shape and in need of a boost for sure.

"Glad I ran into you anyway." and she dug into her change pocket on her jeans, pulling out a bill of some sort, folded into a shirt.

Taking it, he realized at a glance it was a fifty dollar bill. "Thanks. Do I dare ask how you managed to..."

"Don't worry. I didn't steal it. I told you I floated for information. Most times, people will pay a pretty penny for something I might have."

"Including a hotel room and take out?"

"I just paid you back for it too. I'm not perfect, and I'll do what I have to, to survive, including pick pocketing a cop until I can pay him back. But I also wouldn't have done that, that night, if I hadn't needed a shower and a warm bed either."

"I should be mad at you for that." then his tone softened. "Do you ever get into tight spots 'floating for information'?"

She shrugged. "Most times, people don't know where the information comes from. I have the gift of gab and most people don't take notice to a short little shit like me. I keep it that way for a reason. I made that mistake once when I first started out and got stabbed as well as got my father killed." Her eyes grew misty though he could tell she was keeping it in. "I never made that mistake again."

"Well I have to admit, you helped me tremendously with your information about the pimp. We were able to actually nail him for the murder and he sat there for hours trying to figure out who and how anyone had heard their conversation."

She nodded. "I've learned how to become a ghost, and I'm good at it." then she eyed him, smiling slyly. "Aren't I?"

Sure she knew that he'd looked for her, even if he wasn't sure how, he nodded. "That, you are Watson. I must admit, I'm surprised at how much. Which leads me to another question. A favor of sorts."

Crossing her arms across her chest, she nodded toward him then she sobered. "I don't do favors, and I don't come cheap. I refuse to snitch on little stuff, so if that's what you're asking..."

"On the contrary, I simply want information."

"Okay? What kind of information?"

"First answer a question for me."

She glanced from the redhead to the blond. Looking back up at him as she realized the woman was getting amusement from watching their exchange. "Ask away. I'll be as honest as I can."

"How did you know I was going to come back to the hotel that next morning?"

"Perception, Duracell. I told you what room I was going to be in, and lets face it, it's not like it's the greatest hotel, it's not like you really have to fight for a room even if you do have to wait for it to be cleaned out afterwards. You had already said you wanted to know where I was if you had more questions, which at least gave the intent that you would indeed be back. And I'm taking a hunch, though I'm not sure, did you notice your Visa missing before you got a call from your bank?"

Unable to stop himself from smiling, he shook his head. "Honestly, no, I didn't. You remembered that it was a Visa?"

"I have sort of a photographic memory. There are times that I can remember exactly what something looks like or remember a conversation, if I want to. Some things are buried in there, and just refuse to come out regardless, so I try not to mess with suppressed stuff, but what I do remember most time is a doozy." then she smiled at him. "Like credit card numbers and birth dates. Makes it good for trading information for money or a place to sleep and something to eat."

"I'm assuming you're talking about me?"

"According to your drivers license, your date of birth is April seventh, nineteen sixty. I couldn't catch your drivers license number because I was looking for the black card. Which speaking of, credit card number, four zero zero two - you've had the same card number for a long time - eight eight three zero..."

Shaking his head, he stopped her and smiled. "Okay, okay. Point taken. So can you help me out?"

"I don't know. You haven't told me what you want."

He nodded. "I haven't, you're right. I need help on a current murder investigation and I'm hoping you either know something or can find out for me."

"I haven't heard anything about a murder. But I can ask around. When and where?"

"Best we can tell, around four this morning, and we found the body in the hotel room that you were in."

That took her back. Admittedly she hadn't expected that.

He caught her panic for a fleeting moment then it was gone again. Masked by the seriousness that she kept prominent.

She cleared her throat. "Give me four hours. Where do you want me to meet you?"

He studied her. "Four hours?"

"Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Can you come to my lab? I've got work to do but I don't want you to be caught..."

"Ghost." she said softly. "I'll be there." turning away, she stopped real quick before she disappeared around a building. "Oh, and don't worry. You have my word, I won't share your information with anyone." and she was gone.

Horatio turned to Calleigh. "Well?"

"Duracell and Betty?"

He smiled. "Infectious, isn't she?"

"You called her Watson."

"I did. The first night I met her, she said she was alone in the street learning, and for whatever reason, it made me think of Sherlock and Watson."

"And what about this fifty dollars?"

"She told me she would be at the hotel around the corner. I didn't know she had my card. They asked me at the bank if I wanted to press charges. I found my card and a note and decided against it. Kid needed a break." then his brows furrowed. "Much like she does now."

"You think you can get her to stay at the lab long enough to eat and maybe sleep?"

"Sleep, not a chance. She wont let her guard down long enough for that. Eat, maybe."

* * *

He'd been right when she showed up exactly as expected. There had been no phone call from the front desk or anything, she just simply, for all intensive purposes, appeared, in his office. He opened the door, almost surprised to see her standing there with her hands behind her back, reading a certificate hanging on his wall, even though he had to admit he half expected her to just materialize somewhere within his vicinity. "What have you got?"

He didn't ask about how she'd gotten past security, or had moved with no one noticing her. He got right to business. She opened her mouth and a hand came up.

"I'm hungry. Walk with me."

She stared at him. "What?"

"I'm hungry."

"You want to eat?"

He nodded. "Sorry, I do this with my employees all the time." then he stopped on his way out the door. "You want something?"

"I thought you wanted information."

"Does that mean you don't want something?" he asked, reading the sheer confusion on her face. "You said you don't come cheap. Well what if I feed you, of my _own_ accord, this time, and you can consider that a tip. You actually haven't even told me what you want for your information."

She stared at him, unable to explain, much less understand how she even felt. "You're very peculiar."

"Really? Now _that's_ a term of endearment, I have never had the pleasure of being called." then he held his office door open. "Food?"

Standing there for another moment, she followed him out slowly. "Okay." She trailed him down the elevator and to the park that was across the street from the lab. He walked to a small hot dog stand, and damn it smelled good. Her stomach gave her away as she stepped closer.

"Best dogs in Miami." and he ordered, taking her order as well and handed the guy a twenty dollar bill. Taking a bite of his lunch, he sat down at the nearest bench and ate. "So tell me about yourself."

Stopping for a moment, she glanced at him and blurted out. "Information about me isn't for sale."

The look he gave her was a mix of irritation and sorrow for what she'd been through to even consider anything about her as for sale. "That's not...that's not what I meant."

Shaking her head she looked at him. "No. I'm sorry. I'm used to everything being for a price. No one ever asks me about me, just to make conversation."

"I'm sorry."

Staring at him, it was easy to tell he was telling the truth. Even if she didn't understand it. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because. People aren't just objects for inspection to find out what can be used to break them down. I'm not sure what you're used to, but I would never use something I knew about you to my advantage."

"See that's a completely foreign concept to me."

"And that bothers me."

"Why? You don't even know me."

"Does that mean that I'm not supposed to want to?"

"People don't want to know me. They simply want me for information."

"Well I don't want you for just information."

"Says the man who asked me to find out about a murder. Which I was able to procure that particular ammunition by the way. Though by the sounds of it, that's hardly the point. Is it?"

"It's unnerving how perceptive you are sometimes. Especially to be as young as you are."

"But you don't know how old I am. I could be twenty."

He shook his head. "You look like you're twelve."

Shaking her head she stared at the ground. "I'm seventeen. And perception is just that. You learn a lot when you do what I do. And you either learn it fast or you get your throat cut."

Damn this kid raised every protective bone in his body. "You mentioned your dad died. What about your mom?"

She looked up into his eyes. "My mom left me with my dad when I was a baby. I got sick and she couldn't handle the pressure."

"I'm sorry." he said, more casual this time.

She shrugged. "Some people just aren't meant to be parents. I can't be mad at that. Lord knows I've had my fair share of failures, trying to be something I'm not."

She had such a mature way of thinking about things. Finishing her dog, she stuffed the paper wrapper in her pocket, pulled out a pack of cigarettes and stood up as she walked across the walkway to another bench and lit it. "You really shouldn't smoke."

She bent over and put her elbows on her knees. Unable to stop herself from smiling, she closed her eyes in a long blink. "I shouldn't do a lot of things. But you know," and she shrugged, "What are ya gonna do?"

Looking at her, he nodded. "I understand."

She was amazed. He really wasn't going to push the issue.

"So what are your terms for the information?"

She stared at him. "Quite honestly, a warm place to sleep wouldn't be too bad. Place to take a shower."

Nodding, he glanced around to where he knew the closest hotel was. Crumpling up his hot dog paper, he threw it into the trash can beside them and started walking. Turning back around, he looked at her. "Come on." he said softly.

She followed, all the way to the nicest place she'd ever seen, and waited for him to come back with a hotel room key. Looking down at her own clothes, he took note that she literally almost shrank down as far as she could. Holy shit. She was dressed too ratty for this place. Stepping back she tilted her head up and looked at the three story building.

He watched her turn and start to walk away. "Wait. I haven't gotten..."

She turned. "You're looking for Jorge Lopez. He hangs out not far from the hotel in a bar a block from there. He's got dark hair and a mustache and he's stocky. Killed the guy because he called him 'Taco' instead of Jorge." Then she handed him back the room keys.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't...I can't stay here. I just...I can't."

"Why?"

She turned around and stared at him as if to ask why he said that. "Do you _see_ me right now? I can't set foot in there! They'd just as soon throw my ass out, key or not. You did your part. It's not your fault I'm..." and she stared at herself before she continued. "Not good enough for...no. Thanks anyway."

"Can I do something else for you to..."

"No. You did what I asked. It's not your fault that I can't..."

He reached out, stopping when she took an instantly defensive stance as he stepped toward her. "Easy. I was going to see if you would accept me taking you around the corner for new clothes that you're in need of."

Stopping, she studied him. "I haven't earned that."

"I disagree."

"All I did was give you information."

"That will help me put a murderer away. I'm not asking you to let me buy an entire wardrobe. Just a pair of jeans, a shirt and some shoes."

The look in her eyes was a mixture of wonder and distrust. "Why?"

"If this turns out like the last time, you're going to make wonders in this case. You have no clue how valuable you really are, do you?"

That stopped her in her tracks. "I have no value. Only my ability to gain knowledge."

"No, sweetheart. You hold a lot more value than simple information."

Surprising even herself, she held her chin up and nodded. "Alright fine. If you want to buy me jeans and a shirt, by all means. And then I'll walk my happy ass right on in there for the night. But after that, don't come looking for me unless you need something. I don't need to make a mistake worrying about you because you're looking for me again."

He studied her. "Fair enough." Kid was tough. She knew exactly what it meant to be taken advantage of and she knew what it meant to accept an offer that was handed to her as well. Not saying another word, he started walking to the clothing store next door to the inn. She was fitted and as she started to disappear into the hotel. "Watson?"

She turned around.

"Order room service and get yourself something to eat for dinner tonight. Alright?"

Staring, she nodded before entering the lobby.

Heading back to the lab, he gave Calleigh the information and told her about the entire encounter. "It's damn unnerving to be around this kid."

"Do you think you'll see her again?"

"If she's right, and this is our guy and we can prove it, I'm going to do everything I can to find her when we're at a brick wall like this. It doesn't happen often, but..."

She nodded. "Alright. Well lets go see what we can do with this then."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

_**Brutal**_

Boy this scene was brutal. He couldn't believe how much so. There had been blood everywhere. He hadn't seen the kid in three weeks and when he got his bill and realized the only room service she'd ordered was a burger and fries, he wondered if he would see her again. While he hadn't been actively looking for her like he told her he wouldn't, he'd still hoped he'd see her appear from nowhere.

Jumping into the front seat of the hummer, he started the truck and stopped when he heard something. Turning the key into the off position, he listened, and heard it again. A tiny and extremely weak voice from behind him. "Duracell."

Turning to look behind him, the kid was in the floor, barely hanging by a string, blood covering the shirt and jeans he'd bought her. "Watson?"

Breathing in with difficulties, she coughed. "I need...some place safe." she rasped. Then she looked down. "Shit."

"What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath holding it for a moment. "I'm bleeding." she replied weakly. "All over your carpet."

She sounded like she was about ready to cry. She had to have been seriously injured. "What happened, sweetheart?"

Her eyes started to close. "I didn't learn fast enough." and she swallowed. Breathing in again she raised herself off of the side of the door and cried out when she pulled herself forward. "Please...I need..." and her voice trailed off as her body slumped across the door again.

Turning around in a hurry, he started the truck and peeled out quickly. "Hang on Watson." he said, raising his voice above the engine sound. Getting to the hospital quickly, he killed the engine and carefully opened up the back seat door. He wasn't prepared for what he saw when her body rolled out.

She'd been stabbed at least twice as well as a couple of bullet holes and seemed as if her essence was draining as the blood did. "Come on Watson. Don't you quit on me. You came to me for a reason."

Her eyes didn't open as he carried her into the hospital doors. Slamming through, he screamed with authority. "Someone get me a stretcher! I need a doctor, and now!"

"Yes sir!" he heard from his left. Turning, he was met with a gurney, as he laid her unconscious body down, then stayed by her side as they rolled her back.

Instantly there were monitors, followed by four nurses running around her to get an assessment. "What's her name?"

Stopping, he answered. "I don't know."

Instantly they started fishing through her pocket for identification, finding a wallet in her back pocket, with a library card. "Chase Turion."

"Chase? Honey? We're going to take really good care of you sweetie. Hang in there for us."

Chase. No one called her that. They must have found her identity. Did the guy leave it on her? Surely he must have. She knew when she started asking questions she might pay for it. But he looked so tired looking over the crime scene _again_, trying to find some sort of clue. She had to try for him. It was so hard to respond to their questions, but there was something about the touch on her hand, that screamed safety and security.

She felt something helping her breathe and she was so grateful for that. Lord she hurt, unmercifully. She knew when he came after her that she was going to regret asking around. She'd felt the cold steel entering into her stomach and shoulder, then heard a man from the side yell to back up and when her body was left there, she felt the immense burning in her leg and stomach. She heard voices yelling and one stood above the rest.

"That's it Watson. Fight sweetheart. Hang in there."

How could he tell she was fighting? She was, she wanted to live and was damned determined to do just that. But how could he tell?

The kid was struggling. She was giving it her all. Her will was strong for sure. She had cried out a couple of times while they'd been pushing and prodding, and even though her eyes weren't opening, he could tell she was still consciously working to keep it together.

The next couple of hours blurred and dragged as they cut her clothes off of her, getting a full assessment and rushed her back to surgery for bullet removal. When the doctor came and got him and let him back in the room, he started to give him an assessment.

"She's been raked over the coals, for lack of better term. She was stabbed twice and shot twice. Thankfully nothing hit any major arteries but the bullet wound to the stomach nicked one of her kidneys and we're keeping an eye on it to make sure it doesn't get infected. She is by no means out of the woods yet, but I'll tell you, she's a fighter. She doesn't like to be down. She regained consciousness a few minutes ago and asked for you...I think...if she calls you Duracell."

Horatio nodded.

He smiled softly. "Well that's a good thing. Admittedly though, I'll be surprised if she is still awake when you get there. Don't expect much. It's going to be touch and go for a little while until we know for sure if her kidney is going to get infected."

Nodding once more, he entered the room and saw her there, eyes barely open, but still open. "Duracell." she rasped out.

"Hey sweetheart. Don't try to talk."

Closing her eyes she nodded her head and laid back. She swallowed hard and opened her eyes once more. "Tried to find out...brutal..." and she swallowed again. "You looked so tired."

His heart sunk. She'd been trying to get information about the murder. She'd been there. That's how she'd gotten in his car. "Who did this to you?"

Her eyes closing again, she shook her head. "I don't...know." she whispered, before fading out.

Grabbing his phone, he dialed Calleigh. "I need you at the hospital. I need you to process something for me."

"Okay?"

"I'll explain when you get here. Room four sixteen."

When she got there, she looked at the girl in the bed and her heart cried out for her. "What happened?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he leaned against the sink in the room. "She was trying to find out who our killer is."

"On our current case?"

He nodded.

"Did you ask her?"

He shook his head and glanced back at Chase. "She said I looked tired."

"She was attacked?"

He nodded once more. "Shot twice and stabbed twice." and he handed his CSI the bag that contained her clothes as well as the container holding the bullets that they were able to extract from surgery. "They had to cut them off of her and I have no clue where her back pack is that had all of her clothes. She wears size three. Can you pick up some more jeans and a shirt before you come back up here? Her shoes are in there too. I think they're a size six."

She nodded.

"Also, I need you to process my truck and see what you can get off of it."

"Your back seat?"

He nodded. "She climbed in the hummer while we were at the scene."

"I never saw anyone around your truck Horatio. Where did she come from?"

"Ghost." the small voice came from the bed.

Glancing at her, then nodded, and looked back at Calleigh. "She's a ghost." and he shrugged.

"I'm sorry...about...your clothes and car." she said softly.

"Hey, you know what?" he started softly. "I don't want you to worry about any of that right now. Just focus on resting."

She nodded and drifted off again.

"How is she?"

His head shook from side to side, his brow furrowing as he looked down at the poor girl. "I don't know. The doctor said she's not out of the woods, but he's never seen someone fight as much as she has. Her kidney was hit and they've stitched it up but it's going to be a couple of days before he knows if it's set up infection or not. And then it's a matter of making sure it doesn't get into her blood if it does."

Calleigh looked at Chase. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

He nodded. "I'm not leaving if I can help it."

Nodding in understanding herself, she grabbed the paper bag tighter and headed out the door. "I'll call you as soon as I know anything." and she was gone.

Looking back at the girl who was finally still for a moment, he sat down and took her hand. "Hang in there Watson. I'm sure as hell not giving up on you. Don't give up on yourself."

* * *

It was two hours later when she opened her eyes again. "Duracell." she said weakly.

Leaning forward, he grabbed her hand. "Hey, sweetheart."

Eyes barely open, she blinked a long blink. "I don't feel good."

"Well I would imagine not."

"No." she whispered. "Somethings wrong." and she swallowed again. "I can feel it."

Standing up, he reached his hand out and noticed she didn't even flinch when he put his hand on her forehead. "You're burning up."

She lifted her chin to try and relieve the pain in her back. "Somethings wrong." she repeated quieter.

"Hang on Watson. I'm going to get a nurse." and instead of waiting for a call, he put her hand back down and stepped out her door. "Excuse me, I need a hand in here please." he said loudly, and was pleased to see two nurses appear from either side.

"What's wrong sir?"

He headed through the door. "She just woke up and said something was wrong. She's running a fever."

"Let me check it out for you." and the red headed nurse washed her hands before grabbing the thermometer. Noticing that the girl was struggling to stay awake, she put it under her tongue. "It'll take just a second hon."

Not sure if she actually nodded or if she just thought she did, she closed her eyes. She needed to stay awake. She needed to find out what was wrong with her. She heard the nurse hit the button and tell them that her temperature was a hundred and four, and then she started to phase out.

Not sure what took over her, she reached out. "Duracell." She felt a hand in hers.

Her voice was drifting. "I'm here Watson."

Shifting again but squeezing his hand as hard as she could, which admittedly was barely strong enough to squeeze ketchup out of a packet, she hurt. She was disgusted that a tear rolled down her face as she shifted again to try and stop the pain. "It hurts."

"I know, sweetheart. They're working on it."

Holding her breath, she nodded.

"You need to breathe Watson. Don't hold your breath."

"Can't...help it."

"I know. But try for me. Okay?"

She caught herself holding her breath again and let it out slowly. "I'm trying."

"I know. Good job. They're bringing you something for the pain."

"Don't...want...drugs."

"You have to have something. You're running a very high fever and being in pain isn't helping."

She knew he was right. She knew that he wouldn't lie to her, though at the moment she wasn't sure why, and it didn't matter. "Okay." she whispered, giving in to his request, if she could call it that. Feeling her body go weak, she was unaware of anything around her while it went dark.

Leaving as nurses flooded the room, he walked out of the hospital and drove to the lab after Calleigh called to let him know they were interviewing a possible suspect.

Walking into the interrogation room, he looked over at the man. He'd been pretty well known around the force, being arrested several times for domestic disputes and fighting. "Mark Sanford."

"Horatio Caine."

Slapping the folder down in front of him, he opened it. "Seems you had a run in not to long ago with one of my murder victims."

Knowing how to play it, he shrugged. "I have run ins with a lot of people. How am I supposed to know which of them wound up dead?"

"How indeed, Mr. Sanford. Does the name Richard Dickson mean anything to you?"

Intentionally acting like he was thinking, he shook his head. "Sorry Caine, can't help you there. Don't think I recognize it."

Grabbing one of the photos of the murder scene, he slid it across the table. "Recognize that?"

"Are you trying to get me to confess to something I didn't do? Surely you know that's not the case."

"What about the name Chase Turion?"

"I'm sorry, who?"

Nodding, he figured that would be the response. "Shot twice..."

"Oh surely you know, that's not my style Lieutenant."

"And stabbed twice."

"Shot _and_ stabbed? That must have been painful." then he held his hands out. "How does this involve me?"

"That's what I want to know Mark."

"I don't see how I could possibly..."

Slamming his hand down on the table he got in the man's face. "There is a seventeen year old girl, in Dade General right now, fighting for her life, from a nick to the kidney, when someone with their friend roughed her up for asking questions! That's how this involves you."

He was nervous. Definitely nervous. Lifting his chin, he glanced up. "Can you prove it?"

"Not yet. But stick around. I'm full of surprises." and he stood up and walked out of the room. Stopping at Calleigh he closed his eyes and pinched his nose. "Hold him. For as long as we can. I'm going to prove that he stabbed her and killed our vic."

She nodded. "We're working on proving it."

"I know you are. You're doing a good job."

"How is the girl?"

"I got kicked out because of complications."

"What?"

He shook his head. "Not literally. There's something wrong and they were flooding the room with nurses and doctors. So I let them do their job, without someone in their way. I'm on my way back up."

"You want company?"

He smiled and shrugged. "If you should so choose?"

Nodding, she smiled back. "Give me ten."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

_**The Alley**_

When they arrived back at the hospital, her room was cleared out and she was on a ventilator. His heart stopped for a moment as he stepped out and got a nurse. "What's going on with her?"

Looking down at the girl, she took a deep breath. "There was more internal bleeding that they didn't know about and it lead to an infection. She's having a hard time right now, so don't expect much."

Nodding, he sat down taking her hand. That had been the second time he'd been told not to expect anything. "Hang in there Watson. This time, it's my turn to get the information."

She wanted to answer him, but was too weak to do it. Plus there was something down her throat. Damn this irritating situation she was in. She hated being unable to move, or even respond to anything. She wished she could even just squeeze his fingers, but she couldn't make hers work. She was stuck, for all intensive purposes. She hated being stuck.

Looking up at Calleigh, she could see the rage in his eyes. "Her chart says they've got her on some seriously heavy antibiotics and the infection is what's causing the breathing problems."

"She shouldn't be dealing with this shit." he said through his teeth. "I want that bastard, and I want him now. Both of them!" There was so much malice in his voice that it made her look up.

He was getting attached. Something that happened to him rarely. Looking down at the kid, she was amazed at how tough she was. She was ghost white and looked like she'd lose a fight against a blade of grass. But there was a strength in her that just radiated. There was a will and a fight in her that couldn't be denied, even now.

It was two hours later and he hadn't even noticed that Calleigh had left. Squeezing the girl's hand, he shifted and inhaled when he felt a squeeze back. His gaze going to her face, he saw her eyes fluttering before finally opening a little.

The look on her face for a second was sheer panic and misunderstanding.

Getting in her face, he bent closer. "Easy Watson. You're alright. Take it easy, sweetheart. Breathe."

She stopped fighting and felt when her body go limp with an odd exhaustion. She heard him hit the nurse button and there was someone beside her, pulling the tube from her throat.

It was a long two days after that before she could get much past her lips. She opened sluggish eyes to see a familiar blond beside her. "Betty."

Her smile was unmistakable and infectious. "Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"Tired." she replied quietly.

"I'm sure you are. You should be able to get out of here soon if you're feeling better."

"I hope so. I'm not used to being holed up in a hospital."

"Speaking of, do you have a place to stay when you get out of here?"

Shrugging slightly, she looked in her eyes. "I'm sure I'll figure something out. I always do."

"Would you consider letting us put you someplace safe, until we can figure out who did this to you?"

She blinked a long blink. "I have nothing to offer in return." she said softly.

"This isn't something that would be for...it's for protection."

If she was going to be honest, she needed protection. She just didn't want anyone knowing about what happened to her at night when she dreamed. Lost in her own thought, she came back to reality when she felt a hand touch hers. Inhaling sharply she nodded. "Okay. But only until whoever did this to me is found. Deal?"

Nodding, she softly smiled. "Deal."

Horatio walked into the room half an hour later. "How are you doing, sweetheart?"

Smiling, she looked at him. "I'm alright. Ready to get out of this bed, but I'm alright."

"I have no doubt. So where are we going to put you when you get out of here?"

"I haven't thought too much about it honestly. I don't really know anyone..."

Nodding thoughtfully, he sat down after Calleigh stood to leave. "How about you stay with me, until we figure out a better solution."

She stared at him for a long moment before looking away. If she did that, she would only owe him, and it wouldn't be a hotel or anything that she would owe him additionally for. Looking back into his eyes, she nodded quickly. "Until we can figure out something else." she finally replied softly.

It was the next day when she was finally released and out of there. Calleigh had brought her three outfits and she had chosen the most comfortable, consisting of a pair of jeans, a button down cotton black shirt and tennis shoes.

Pulling into his driveway, the first thing she noticed was the smell of the ocean. The man had some money, she had to admit that. Which made her feel worse for staying. Timidly following him through the door, she stopped as soon as she entered the living room, and froze in place.

Stopping himself, he turned to her. "Watson?"

She looked into his eyes and didn't say a word as she swallowed.

Reading the intimidation in her eyes, he stepped toward her and offered his hand. "You're not going to break anything. And if you do, I'm sure it's nothing that can't be fixed."

Stopping, she looked around. "You're sure?"

Nodding, it was impossible not to feel frustrated and irritated for what she'd been through to cause her to feel the way she did. "I'm sure, sweetheart."

Stepping farther into the living room, she noticed a fish aquarium, and unable to stop herself, she stepped next to it and stared at it in absolute fascination.

He watched her face and the expressions crossing it as she watched the fish in awe. It was not possible to keep from smiling at her as he watched her staring. He watched her curiosity for close to ten minutes, as she lost herself in the water and creatures within.

She finally spoke. "I've never seen most of these fish before."

Still smiling, he nodded. There were six different kinds of fish and fourteen in all in his aquarium. "It's a salt water aquarium so it allows for more exotic fish. There's also a couple of Peppermint Shrimp in there too. They pretty much keep it clean."

She stood there for another couple of minutes trying to find them.

"They liked to hide in the treasure chest."

Looking where he suggested, she was amazed that she found both of them.

Cocking his head to the side, he took a step toward the kitchen. "You want to see the rest of the place?"

Clearing her throat, she straightened out. "Yea...yeah. Sorry. I was just...I've never seen..." then she shook her head. "Never mind." and she headed toward where he was.

Not pushing, but saddened that she was so closed off, he took a deep breath and showed her the rest of the house, including the room she would be staying in, and the bathroom she would have use of. "Feel free to move about the house, I've got lots of channels on the television." then he looked toward her again. Absolute trepidation. "You'll be safe here. No one knows where I live and unless someone followed me, no one but Calleigh even knows you're here."

She was surprised that it did make her feel better. The knowing that no one knew she was even there, actually helped her breathe better. Whoever was after her had done an number on her intentionally trying to kill her. And remembering back to when her dad had died, it was hard to think of a time that she'd ever been this scared of dying.

"Watson?"

She took a deep breath in sharply. "I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Closing her eyes, she softly shook her head.

"Alright. Well you get settled, I'll fix something to eat. Okay?"

Turning, she nodded. "Okay." she whispered.

Poor kid looked like she was totally out of her element. He wondered if she felt that way when she'd stayed at the hotel a few weeks back. Damn if he hoped she didn't. He could, to some extent, understand her hesitation in the matter, if that was why. And that bothered him. After the way he'd grown up, he'd always tried to make sure that no one ever felt like they couldn't achieve the world if they wanted it.

And this kid, surprisingly, didn't want the world. But damn if she didn't want to live. From what he could see, she loved to learn, she loved to explore, and she retained everything she took in. She was smart, and she was quick to learn. But she was hard. She'd lead a hard life and trusted no one at all. Something he could both understand and empathize with.

* * *

She came awake, breathing hard and hoping like hell he hadn't heard her. This nightmare had been rough. Being frozen in the bed, and trying like hell to calm her breathing, she waited until she was sure no one was around, then instinctively, she grabbed her pillow, curled herself into the space, and slept in the closet.

When her eyes opened again, the red head was squatted down in the floor, with the door open. "Watson?"

"Duracell?"

She was curled up under a blanket with the pillow and herself in the back corner. "You okay?"

Getting her surroundings, she used a shaky hand to brush the hair from her face. Unable to get much past her lips at the moment, she nodded, hoping it would be enough.

She was disoriented at first and now, just seemed embarrassed and needed her space. Backing up a bit, he offered his hand to her for support. "I have to admit, I've never known anyone to sleep in a closet."

Without thinking, she cleared her throat. "I was locked in the closet the night my dad died. Cops found me a few hours later. My dad told me I would be safe in there, even though I'd already been stabbed." and she shrugged. "Sometimes I dream about it, and I wind up in the closet." she finished off softly.

Taking her hand gently, he helped her out of the floor. "Come on, sweetheart. Lets get you some breakfast."

Taking a deep breath and following him, she went to the kitchen and sat at his breakfast bar as he made her some eggs and toast, then handed her the plate. Looking at him she noticed that he was already dressed in his suit. "Going somewhere?"

Nodding, he glanced at her. "I have to go to the lab for a bit this morning. But I should be back before noon."

"Sure you can trust me that long without supervision? I did steal your credit card."

Smiling, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "First, you and I _both_ know, you're in no condition to move around a whole lot." and he turned to where he was looking her dead on. "Second, you paid me back, as well as gave my card back the next morning. Third, for whatever reason, and understand that I am in no way arguing or going to complain about it, you seem to trust me." and he held his hand up as he continued. "Even if it is in the smallest amount. It's not complete trust, but at this point, I'll take what I can get."

"Why?"

"Because. As you so eloquently put it a few weeks ago, I'm peculiar."

She studied him. She wasn't sure what it was about him that she did trust, but he had been dead on there. If she hadn't trusted him a little, she would have never jumped in his truck. And she had trusted him. At least in some fashion. Trusted him to know he would take care of her when she was injured. Trusted him not to throw her to the wolves every time he'd helped her. Trusted him to be in his house now.

"You look very deep in thought."

She nodded. "You're right. And I'm not going anywhere. I'm sure I can get along for a while on my own. Though I have to be honest, I'm not real comfortable in situations and places like this."

"Like this?"

She looked around. "Lets face it, you're not hurting for much, if anything. And that's not a bad thing, but when you're used to nothing, even a little something is a lot."

"Oh." he said, finally understanding what she was saying. Not sure of what else to explain, he shook his head. "I don't really know what to say. I'm a creature of comfort." and he took a drink of his coffee, setting the cup back down. He studied her expression this time. She was serious. She was uncomfortable. She was scared to be anywhere there were nice things, no matter where it was. No. Correction. Not scared. Wary. Very wary. Finally taking a deep breath, he turned, put his empty cup in the sink and headed for the door. "I'll be back in a few hours. Maybe less if I can peg down my perp."

Nodding, she took a deep breath and looked down at her plate.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "You are safe here, sweetheart."

She shook her head but smiled sadly. "I'm not safe anywhere. But thanks anyway."

"I hope you know I would keep you safe no matter what happened."

Shaking her head again, she half laughed. "It's not you." and she stood up, putting her plate in the sink after scraping it off.

"You didn't eat much."

"I never do." she whispered.

He was damn sure going to change that if he could. Walking out of his door, he locked it with the key and headed into work.

Inside, Chase padded bare foot to the couch and grabbed the remote control. Looking around his place, she was really glad that he didn't seem to exploit his things like most people did. He had nice stuff, but he didn't flaunt it. He simply let the space speak for itself.

When he got back home four hours later, he walked in quietly as to not disturb her if she was napping. He was right. She had been asleep on the couch. Poor kid looked so tired. She looked like she could sleep for a week. But it didn't look as though it was restful.

The doctor had told him in the hospital that as strong willed as she was, if she didn't take it easy and rest, she was going to collapse from exhaustion and she had still yet to really take time for herself. The entire time in the hospital she'd been focused on getting out, and finding out about the murder, even though she'd been told by both Horatio and Calleigh to back off. She'd gotten up and pushed herself to get better, when all she really needed was a few days to just sleep and laze about.

Admittedly, he'd been glad that she'd taken him up on his offer to stay with him. At least, even if it wasn't the most comfortable for her, he could make sure she didn't push herself too hard. Setting his keys on the counter top, he turned and took a deep breath. She was dreaming.

The moment that thought was out of his head, she sat straight up and gasped in for air. Taking a few steps he was beside her quickly. "Watson?"

Getting her whits about her she looked into his concerned gaze. "I'm okay."

She wasn't okay. She was clearly shaken, looked like she had seen a ghost and was pale and wide eyed. "I don't think so, sweetheart." and he stood up, got her a glass of water and set it beside her as she took a few moments to calm down and gather herself.

"Thank you." she whispered when he gave her the liquid. It felt good going down and she was grateful he gave her a few moments of space. But she could see the look in his eyes and knew what was coming next. Before he even got the words out of his mouth, she took a deep breath. "I hate sleeping. Every time I do, I dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shrugged, then swallowed. "My dad was sick. This was about five years ago I guess. And he was trying really hard to provide, but he was having a hard time, and got fired. We'd already been living on the streets for a couple of years so I pretty well knew the ropes." then she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes. "Stupid mistake." then she cleared her throat. "I asked this guy Tony about what had happened one night when his cronie went after someone who owed them drug money. I was asking around for a dirty cop, and he was onto me. I should have known." and she shrugged once more. "I went and met this cop, told him what I'd been told, which had been a set up and got him killed. I played right into his plan and led him right back to our room. He stabbed me in the hallway of the rat hole motel room we'd stayed in for the night, and I staggered in after he'd just about finished with my dad. He'd left but told him that he was sending back someone to finish the job. That's when my dad shoved me into the closet because he heard something."

He watched her tremble lightly telling her story. "You were only twelve."

Not looking at him she stared at the floor in front of her. "Old enough to know."

Curious about who she was talking about and trying to remember back that far himself, he knew that he wasn't about to ask her any more about it unless she volunteered it. This had plainly, and for obvious reasons, traumatized her then.

Gazing into his eyes, she closed hers in a long blink before opening them, moisture laden. "I don't remember his name. It's part of what's blocked."

"Do you ever remember?"

She shook her head. "Not really. But sometimes I dream, and I'll remember something that's been blocked, because of the dream."

Staring at her for a long moment, he took a breath. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You're extremely intelligent. What type of schooling have you had?"

Unsure how to proceed, she decided honesty was best when it came to him. Not sure why, but she trusted he wouldn't look down on her. "I remember everything I read. And I'm very perceptive, as you've so put it recently. I think about everything and I don't take anything for granted. Well, I try not to. So when I hear something, or I see something, I try to retain it in case I need it." then she shrugged. "I haven't been to school in a traditional sense in years, and I don't have a diploma." Then she added in a whisper. "But I'm not stupid."

"I _know_ you're not stupid. I never in a million years would consider you stupid. Even if you don't have a simple piece of paper that says so."

She believed him. She trusted that. Not sure why, she glanced up and stared at him for a long moment. Smiling sadly, she rested her chin on her knee. "Stupid that I wish I had that piece of paper huh?"

Putting his hand on her other knee, he maintained eye contact. "Not at all, sweetheart. Maybe once this is said and done, I can help you with that?"

Her eyes filled with hope, for a split second. "Do you really think I could?"

Before the hope was shaded, he nodded solemnly. "Absolutely. You strike me as the type that can do whatever she puts her mind to."

Catching even herself off guard, she leaned her head down, looking out the balcony sliding glass door that lead to his porch and asked. "Do you believe that we meet certain people in our lives for a reason?"

Thinking about it for a moment, he nodded, still looking at her face, even though she'd stopped looking at him. "I think so. Everyone who crosses our paths in life, leaves some sort of mark on us, that we carry through with us to the end."

"I think I'm glad you caught me that night in the alley."

Nodding himself, he followed her gaze to the ocean as the high tide rolled in. "I think I am too."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

_**Waterspouts**_

There was a soft knock on the door a few hours later and she heard a familiar voice. Smiling when the woman walked in, she sat up a little straighter on the couch. "Betty." she said softly.

"Hey kiddo. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Seems like I should be getting some of my strength back."

"You've been shot and stabbed less than a week ago. Give yourself some credit."

She shifted and cleared her throat. "I just hate feeling like I'm squatting. It's bad enough that I owe for the room and board and then..."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second." Horatio popped up. "What do you mean, you owe for room and board?"

Looking at him as if she was unsure if he was serious or not, she took a quick breath. "Really? Nobody gets something for nothing. I'm not stupid enough to think that I am using resources that are going to cost you money in the end for my staying here. Electricity, water, food..."

"As you put it earlier today, I'm not hurting for much. I didn't offer my house, with thoughts of how you were going to somehow pay me back."

"Well I can't take advantage of the situation."

"Take advantage of what? It was offered to you free and clear. You took it! You owe me nothing for helping you. You want to pay me back? You can sit your butt here and rest."

"I can't." she whispered.

"Is this how you're going to act every time I offer to help you?"

"Act?" and she shielded the hurt in her expression, that would give her away. "I don't know. Maybe." she said a little louder.

Searching her eyes for some sort of explanation that he knew would never come, he turned around and stepped into his kitchen.

Struggling to get up, she slid out the patio door and walked down to the beach. She was amazed at how cold she was, even though the sun was beating down on her. The sand was warm on her bare feet and she was grateful that there didn't seem to be anyone around her.

Calleigh looked out at her and was standing at the door when H came back around the corner. "Poor kid. She's never had anything of her own has she?"

Taking a breath, his gaze followed hers to the small figure sitting in the sand. "Probably not. Or at least, not in a long time." Inhaling softly, he let it out and slid the door open again, walking toward the stoic figure. "Watson?" he said softly, approaching the girl.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she turned her head, looking down the beach.

She wouldn't look at him. And to an extent, he could understand why. Though admittedly, a part of him didn't want any part of it. It bothered him when women and kids were subjected to things that made them wary of the entire world around them. And thats what she was. Sitting in the sand semi close to the kid, he wrapped his arms loosely around his knees.

She sat there silent for a long time before finally turning her head toward the water. She'd sniffled a few times but he hadn't said a word. She could just feel him there, and truth be told, she wasn't sure she liked it at all. "I told you anyone helping me was a foreign concept to me." she finally vocalized softly.

"And I'm sorry I didn't realize the extent of that. Admittedly I've never had anyone flat out refuse help when it's genuinely offered."

"No one genuinely offers to help me." she whispered.

"I did."

She looked at him finally, knowing he would see nothing but frustration and sorrow in her eyes. She hated being weak and vulnerable. And she hated that he actually saw things when he looked at her. No. That was wrong. She didn't hate it. But a part of her damn sure didn't like it.

"Sweetheart, not everyone on this planet wants you for only what you can give them. You haven't talked a lot about your dad, but I know you were fond of him by the way you seem to get this light in your eyes when you're thinking about him. Surely he didn't want anything from you."

Damn the tears again. What right did he have to talk about her dad? Feeling a soft warmth come over her, she could swear it was her dad telling her it was okay. Shaking it off internally, she cleared her throat. "Besides, I accepted your help didn't I?"

Shaking his head he answered. "No, you didn't. You're still trying to figure out how to pay me back for it. That's not accepting an offer. I'm talking about letting someone help you, without feeling guilty or that you're a drain to someones resources."

She took a deep breath and looked back out at the ocean. "It's all I've known."

"Except for your dad."

Impossible to argue that point, she conceded. "Except my dad. But he's the one that taught me to never take anything for granted, to always work for and deserve what's being given to me, and to always pay back my debts."

"Well I'll tell you what, do you know what I want from you, to repay your debt?"

Looking up at him, she was almost afraid of what he was going to say.

"An honest effort, on your part, to get better and rest. I know it's not what you're used to, the doctor said that you've been running on empty for a while. If you want to pay me back, then make a real effort to not waste my offer. Get yourself on track. Gain fifteen pounds. Get your diploma. Stop trying to live in an adult world and be a seventeen year old for a little while. Argue and fight with me about it not being fair that I don't want you going out with your friends."

"I don't have any friends."

"I don't know. I know that there's at least two of us that would be honored if we were considered for the job."

Searching his face, she realized he was absolutely serious. All he wanted was for her to be...her. A kid. Someone who had a chance at a real life. Something she hadn't thought about in a long time. Something outside of struggling just to survive.

Trying to get her out of her shell a little bit, he asked her, "Do you have a hobby?"

Staring for a long moment before answering, she finally took a deep breath and blew out softly. Shrugging she looked out at the ocean. "Weather fascinates me. Thunderstorms, tornadoes, lightening, weather. And I'm good at it."

"Really?"

She nodded and pointed to a cloud. "You see the way that cloud is just kind of hanging?"

Looking to where she was pointing, he nodded.

"Bet there's a dark spot in the water somewhere under it."

"Okay?"

"If we sit here long enough, a waterspout is gonna appear."

"What?"

"A waterspout. A tornado on the water?"

"I know what a waterspout is."

She smiled. "Don't worry, if it pops up it'll be what they call a non-tornadic waterspout. It's not out of a thunderhead for one, and two, it wont move much if at all, because the cloud is still building."

The kid literally lit up, talking about storms. It was almost as fun to watch as when she was staring at his aquarium. And as they sat there, sure as he was a man, a waterspout started and created in front of them. As much as he'd seen, he'd never seen a tornado develop in front of him. Sure he'd seen them before, several times in fact. They were fairly common in the ocean. But he'd never actually seen one begin before his eyes.

Watching, with both satisfaction as well as fascination, she barely noticed him stand. He touched her shoulder. "Chase?"

She inhaled. "I've never seen one this close before."

"Sweetheart, you should probably come in."

"But it's not going anywhere. We're safe here."

He glanced out again at the spout that was probably a hundred yards from the shore. "If it shifts, you wont have time."

She stayed, staring. The power. The majesty. Seeing it this close was...exhilarating. She didn't want to leave.

He watched the wonder in her eyes before reaching for her shoulder again. "Watson? Come on. It's close enough for me to be concerned."

"But...there's nothing to be afraid of. It's probably no stronger than a gust of wind. It's simply a natural phenomenon that..."

"Is close enough that I'm uncomfortable. Come on. You can watch it from the porch. If it's really not going anywhere then it'll be here when we get to the deck. Now please, come on."

Keeping her eye on the weather anomaly she walked back, at a slower pace than he cared for, and kept turning around to look. When they finally made it back to the house, he noticed she never stopped looking. Something so potentially dangerous and volatile, but it absolutely enthralled every aspect of her being. Admittedly, it was nice to see her actually brighten up about something. Anything. She turned as soon as the door was closed and watched it for another six or seven minutes before it died out.

Calleigh and Horatio had been talking the entire time, and she hadn't heard a single word they'd said. And they had talked primarily about the case and finding out who attacked her.

The blond stepped up beside the girl. "Chase?"

Coming back to reality, she turned to face the woman. "I'm sorry, what?"

Unable to keep herself from smiling, she took a step back, giving her a little space. "Can you remember the person who attacked you? Did you get a look at them?"

Her eyes shifting once more to the ground, her lids closed for a moment. "He was about five foot ten, five eleven. I couldn't see much because he had a ball cap and sunglasses on. And I remember thinking, it was cloudy. There was no reason for him to have sunglasses on." She wrapped her arms around herself as she turned and stared back out the window. Clearing her throat, she continued. "I knew I was begging for trouble by asking around, but I couldn't help it." then she looked up into the blue eyes cautiously watching her, laced with concern. "You looked so tired." and she shrugged. "I don't know why I wanted to help you but...I saw Calleigh sitting down on the bumper and you looked like you were ready to fall out and..."

"Wait." Calleigh cut in softly. "You saw me sitting on the bumper of the Hummer?"

Shifting her gaze to the woman, she nodded, shame marring her expression.

Stepping closer, Horatio asked. "Sweetheart, why were you there?"

Turning back toward the window, she closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't know. You believed in me. I felt bad about the way I talked to you at the hotel. I wanted to say I was sorry. I had no right to talk to you like that." and she shrugged as she finished even more softly than she had. "I should have been smarter."

She felt him take another step closer and saw his reflection in the sliding glass door. Shaking her head and clearing her throat, she reached up, wiping the tear from her cheek and turned back to Calleigh. "Anyway, I'm sorry, I didn't get a great look at him. I know it was a guy, his chest was flat and he looked like he was pretty well kept." and she closed her eyes again. "I remember someone calling out to the side of him, telling him to move, and that's when I felt the shots. I don't think I even heard them." Her lids opened. "I knew you would be the only one to help me." and she shrugged while looking at him. "So I walked to the Hummer and prayed the door was unlocked. Then I waited." and she finally made eye contact. "I will never forget the voice of the one who shot me. It was deeper and very authoritative. Sort of like yours was when you walked me into the hospital."

His breath caught. "You heard me?"

Nodding, she couldn't help but smile. "I think the whole state of Florida heard you."

It had come out so quietly, he could tell she was tired and was wearing thin. Offering his hand like he'd done, though expecting her to reject him, he smiled when she put her hand in his. "Come on, sweetheart. You need to relax. Sit down and I'll fix something to eat."

Nodding, she realized she was too tired to argue. Man what was wrong with her?

Taking in the expression in her eyes, Calleigh asked, "Sweetie, are you alright?"

Sitting down, she yawned. "I was okay, then all of a sudden I'm just...I feel like I can barely keep my eyes open."

"The doctor said that was likely to happen with you being as close to...well, death...as you were. You were in bad shape Chase. He said you have been running on bare minimum for a long time now. You're malnourished, you've been at least slightly dehydrated for months, and Lord knows you don't sleep much as it is, I can't imagine how little you sleep in the streets."

Not willing to get worked up, she laid on the arm of the couch and closed her eyes. Maybe he was right. Maybe she could take this opportunity to get stronger. But what if she dreamed again? What if she woke up and instantly ran for the closet again, only this time she would be on the couch. She should get up. She should go to the bedroom just in case...in case...her lids closed and the world around her faded with them.

He glanced at the kid when dinner was done. "I'm not going to wake her up to eat, though Lord knows I probably should."

Sitting down after being told by her superior to stay and eat, she grabbed her fork. "You're getting attached Horatio."

Staring into the other room and the figure on the couch, he nodded. "I know. Hard not to."

"She seems to connect to you." she added lowly.

"I know."

"It's not a bad thing."

Turning to look at her, he smiled sincerely. "I know." he repeated. Then his brows furrowed. "If I can get her to see in herself, half of what you and I see in her..."

Covering his hand gently, she smiled once she met his gaze. "Why don't we try, together."

His smile broadening, he nodded. "Alright."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter Five**

_**She Made a Mistake**_

Waking up in a panic, she started to sit up and run for the closet when she noticed them sitting there, by the looks of it, finishing dinner.

"Watson?" she heard from the side. But all she could do was gasp for air and bringing her knees to her chest.

"How did he find me?" she whispered.

"Sweetheart, it's alright. It was just a dream."

Not answering him, he took note of the blank look in her eyes.

"Watson?"

A lone tear fell and she inhaled sharply, then as if waking up all over again, her eyes cleared and she let go of her knees and sat up straight. Clearing her throat, she blinked and threw her feet to the floor. "Duracell? What...what are you doing here?"

"Do you know where you are?"

Taking a moment to get her bearings straight, she realized in an instant, that she had lost sight of where and when. Breathing in deep, she nodded finally. "Yeah."

He noticed the look in her eyes go from unsure, to confident in a split second. He wasn't going to push it, but it was clear to see that this had shaken her slightly. Whether it be the fact that she'd been dreaming, or the moment that he knew was there, of _not_ realizing where she was.

Deciding to change the subject on it, he sat up a little straighter. "I didn't want to wake you when dinner was done, but since you're up, are you hungry?"

She nodded. She was hungry. She hadn't eaten since breakfast, if she was going to be honest about it. Though she wasn't used to eating more than one meal a day. It was hard not to take advantage when it smelled so good. The whole damn neighborhood, this man lived in, could hear how hungry she was when her stomach grumbled.

Taking her hand without offering his this time, he helped her stand and walk to the table and take a seat. He set a plate in front of her and was surprised at how quickly she ate though she barely ate enough to sustain a mouse. It was no wonder she was used to running on nothing. How small had her stomach become in those years? How accustom to running on empty, had her body become? Yeah, he was definitely going to change that while she was there. He saw her set her fork down and smiled. Grinning back he cleared the plate off the table. "I probably should have asked you this before you ate, but you don't have any food allergies do you?"

Shaking her head, she said softly, "Not that I am aware of, no."

"Good. Kind of gives me free range for cooking."

She giggled quietly. Stifling a yawn, she looked over at Calleigh. "I could so lay back down."

"Well why don't you? You need the rest."

Nodding she stretched. "I know." then she laughed sadly. "Full stomach. I'll probably sleep hard tonight."

"Hopefully you wont have another nightmare."

Closing her eyes she nodded again, then looked up at Horatio. "If you find me in the closet in the morning, you'll know." and she stood up, disappearing around the corner.

Calleigh turned and looked at him. "In the closet?"

Nodding, he filled her in about the night before and finding her that morning in the closet. "There is no telling what this kid's been through. I would say see if we can run anything, but she's been in the streets alone for a few years. We're not going to find anything."

"Wow." she said softly. "I'm going to see what I can, if anything, about her father if we can get his name. That might let on something."

"Yeah. I'll ask her when she gets up again. You can just look up the name Turion and see what you can get."

Nodding this time herself, she stood up from the table. "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Alright. See you then."

* * *

When she showed back up, he looked at her and the coffee in her hand. "Good morning."

She smiled. "Good morning." and she handed him a cup. "How is Chase this morning?"

"I just checked on her. She's doing alright. Still in bed."

"Well that's something." then she walked in. "I found out a lot. If you have a few moments."

"Of course." and he let her in the door. "What have you got?"

Stepping in and sitting down at the table they'd been at the night before, she took a breath. "Chase Turion was born to one Richard Turion and" and he noticed her pause as if she couldn't say the name of the girl's mother. Inhaling through her nose again, she let her breath out softly. "Rebecca Nevins."

The color drained from his face. "Wait, what?"

She nodded. "Assistant State Attorney."

Letting his breath out slowly, he remembered the years back when they briefly dated, before she allowed her job to get in the way, making a decision he knew he couldn't live with if he continued on with the relationship. Staring, he wished her to carry on with her findings.

"She was born August seventh, in ninety six, and her father died almost six years ago now, from liver cancer. She's been to school through seventh grade, but nothing after that. Their last known address was an apartment in the slums and that was almost eight years ago. There is nothing after he died. She for all purposes fell off the face of the earth."

"Ghost." they heard from the side.

Horatio turned. She was leaned against the wall, tiredly standing there, obviously still trying to wake up. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I didn't want to wake you up."

Closing her eyes, she shook her head and stepped forward. "I would have filled you in without you having to go run a report on me you know. All you had to do was ask."

"Yeah but you always seem so closed off. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Nodding her head, she lifted her chin again. "What makes me uncomfortable, is people digging around in my past, when they could just ask."

Unable to stop himself from feeling like an ass, he nodded his head this time. "You're right. And I'm sorry. It wasn't my intent to make you uncomfortable at all. I simply wanted to know and didn't know how to ask. So since I had the opportunity and means to find out more, I did."

Simple answer, but not easy to accept. Looking at the sincerity in his eyes, she blinked and shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's just hard for me to...when you're...broken...like I am, trust doesn't..." and she halted, closing her eyes and shaking her head, as she walked away.

"You're not broken, Watson. You're a lot of things. But broken is not one of them."

Unable to stop a sad smile that crossed her face, she took a deep breath. "You know I read something once. 'I can never show the world that I'm breaking apart and crumbling to the ground on the inside. There are too many people that want to take advantage of that weakness. I know that I must stand strong and never show my cracks. When I'm alone, that's when I can let them consume me and fall to pieces. The world can come to an end while I'm alone and that would be okay, because everyone around me would think I was strong till the end.' I can't..." and she closed her eyes again. "I can't be weak. I can't let them in. I can't be stupid."

"Let who in, Chase?" Calleigh asked softly.

"Everyone." she whispered softly. Clearing her throat, she rummaged for a glass and poured herself some water.

Taking a deep breath and deciding to be honest with her, he watched her sit, before starting. "Did you know much about your mom?"

She shook her head. "I asked my dad about her once but he just kind of closed off when talking about her. It almost hurt him to tell me her first name was Rebecca. So I never asked him again. He would have been mad as hell if I had tried to look on my own, and after he died," she shrugged, "It just didn't really matter any more. Why? Do you know who she is?"

Nodding gently, he answered. "I do. Her name was Rebecca Nevins, and she was the Assistant State Attorney for Miami."

"Was?"

"Was." he repeated. "She was murdered a couple of years ago when a car bomb went off."

Keeping her emotions shut off, she stared at him with a blank expression on her face. "Okay." Then as if realization hit, she looked at him. "Did you know her?"

"We both did, yes."

"How well?"

He cleared his throat. "Your mother and I dated a few years back, briefly."

That took her aback. She hadn't expected that. She had expected him to just say that he knew her from work or something. She knew the police department and ASA's worked close together, but she hadn't expected a _"We dated"_ response.

"Watson?"

She took a deep breath. She needed to stay flippant about this. This would just mess her up emotionally and she'd worked hard at keeping herself together and free from breakdown. She had erected very good walls, and she was damn determined to keep them from being knocked down this late in the game. "So what happened?"

Not sure if he was even ready to broach that with Calleigh sitting there in wait, he studied her briefly. "She let her pride, get the best of her, and let a criminal go, who wound up killing three more officers and attacked and almost killed two more people, before he was caught." He leaned back in his chair. "It caused a major conflict and I know I would have never been able to live with myself if I'd continued on the relationship. So I walked away."

"But she made a mistake."

Dammit. He was afraid she was going to take it wrong. Shaking his head he said softly. "No. She didn't make a mistake. She did it on purpose and let this man go, knowing full well what he was capable of."

"Why would she do that? It doesn't make sense."

"She was trying to climb the proverbial ladder and even knowing how dangerous the man was, she thought she could use him without any ramifications."

"The snake who bit the farmer that saved it from the snow."

He nodded. "It was in his nature, and she knew that."

She was thoughtful. "Is he the one who killed her?"

He shook his head. "No."

Looking away, she nodded. "Okay."

Unable to stop the urge, he reached his hand out to cover hers. She looked like she needed comfort so bad. "Watson?"

Jerking her hand back she stood up. "No. You know, just _once_, it would be nice if there was something about my life that someone else didn't know!" She walked down to the beach again, this time unable to stop the shaking that had set in.

Letting her go, but looking at Calleigh, he shook his head, and closed his eyes. "She is never going to trust anyone."

"Probably not. Especially if we keep walking on eggshells around her instead of asking her flat out about things."

"But she's always so closed off."

"But she had a point H. We both, just kind of assumed, that she wouldn't tell us. I can see her point in it, but I felt the same way, about getting the information."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"You've got to give it to the kid. She's been absolutely honest about everything we've asked her about thus far."

"Yes. She has been." then he shook his head ruefully. "I guess I should have given her the benefit of the doubt huh?"

"Just like I should have?" she retorted sincerely.

He smiled gently and stood up. "I'll give her some time, hopefully she will think about things and let me in. Lord knows I don't even want to know half of what she has to tell. There's a real reason she's as closed off as she is. And I may never know what that reason is, but I want to at least try to understand."

Nodding, she smiled at him. There was so much about this man that she didn't know, but what she did know, and to see him interact with someone, was a whole different story.

* * *

Walking down to the beach, he looked at the figure sitting there, shivering in the warm air. "Watson?"

She looked up at him but didn't say a word.

He sat down once more as he'd done the day prior, and hooked his arms loosely around his knees. "I'm sorry I didn't just ask you."

"You said that already."

"Yeah but it doesn't change the fact. I'm also sorry you had to find out about your mom that way."

She shrugged. "It's not like it really matters. She's been dead to me for a long time now. She made that choice when she walked away from my dad and I."

He was admittedly surprised that she didn't want to know at least a little about the woman who had given her life. But as he studied her, he understood that it wasn't a matter of wanting to know or not. It was a matter of simple self preservation. "Chase, what happened the night your dad died? Did you see who did it?"

"You weren't kidding when you said you were sorry were you?"

He shrugged. "You were right. I should have asked. So now I am."

"When the cops found me, they took me to the hospital. I stayed there for a couple of days and escaped before some loser foster home people took me."

"Did they ever catch who did it?"

She shook her head. "No. And I wish I could remember."

"When you woke up yesterday from your nightmare, you asked how he found you. Do you remember that?"

She nodded this time. "I do."

"Do you know why you said it?"

An uncontrollable shiver went down her spine. Taking a deep breath in, "I uh..." and she cleared her throat. "The guy that I talked to that night for the dirty cop?"

He nodded.

"He...I'm pretty sure he's the guy that shot me." and she looked into his face.

He admittedly hadn't expected her to say that. "Are you sure?"

Staring for a moment, she nodded, this time. "I'm sure."

"Why haven't you said anything before now?"

"Because I wasn't sure until I came out here this time. I was thinking about things and the more I thought, the more I realized, it was indeed him that said to back up."

Studying her closer he took in her pasty complexion and the fact that she was sweating. Dammit, she was getting sick again. "Chase how long have you been running a fever?"

She didn't answer him.

"Sweetheart?"

Not even asking _how_ he knew, she finally shrugged. "I don't know. A while." she whispered.

"Come on. Lets get you in. If I'd known you weren't feeling good..." and he broke off as a noise sounded from behind them.

"Well, well, well." came a voice from around a bunch of trees that signified the property line.

Instantly, her body stiffened, and started to shake harder. "Watson?"

"It's him." she whispered. Swallowing hard, she inhaled sharply as the night her father died, came back at her like someone hitting her in her solar plexus. The questions, fighting for her life, hoping her dad wasn't next, fighting to breathe after being stabbed, crying silently and trying not to breathe as the man entered her hotel room and unmercifully murdered her dad.

Tears dripped silently down her cheeks and he knew something was up.

"You just don't die, do you, brat?" Appearing suddenly, the man was about H's height, with dark brown hair and a large build.

Staring at him, she didn't say a word, and once again, a gun was pointed at her.

"I thought you'd died years ago. Thought you were out of my life. Then you show up asking more questions, why didn't you just disappear that night?"

"You haven't found me until now." she said softly.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't have found you if I hadn't tailed that blond cop today. Soon as I heard you got out of the hospital, all I had to do was ask a few of my _own_ questions. It's amazing what people will tell you for money."

"Why do you care about me anyway?"

"You've been working for the cops for years."

"That cop was dirty. I've tried to avoid all authorities and done so pretty sufficiently up until him." she said, talking about Horatio.

"Well I guess that was your mistake wasn't it?"

Amazed that he put himself in front of her, protecting her, she pushed hard, as she noticed the man's finger, pull back on the trigger. She felt a sting in the right side of her chest, and stood there dumbfounded as she took in her surroundings and what had just happened. She heard another shot from the side of where they were standing and watched the man drop.

Feeling a hand on her back, she looked up and to the side, into the blue eyes that she suddenly seemed to drown in. She closed her eyes slowly and opened them again. "Duracell..."

He was looking down on her, blood pouring from the wound. He looked over as Calleigh stepped closer. "Is he dead?"

Nodding, she pulled out her phone and called nine-one-one. "He wasn't expecting this blond cop, to still be here."

Focusing his attention back to Chase, he noticed her go weak, and decided instead of moving her, he would lay her down where she was and wait for the ambulance that was on the way. She was getting weaker. "Hang in there Watson."

"He's the one."

"I know, Sweetheart."

"That cop was dirty. He was dirty."

"I know, Sweetheart." he repeated.

She swallowed hard. "He's the one."

She was going into shock. She kept repeating the same things over and over. Taking his jacket off, he laid it over her as she shivered in the sand, worse than she had been. He was determined to keep her awake, even if it was her repeating everything. "I know. Hang on for me."

It was hard to keep her eyes open and her teeth were chattering when she felt his warm hand on her face. Opening her eyes again she heard him from a distance tell her she was doing good and to stay awake. "I don't trust cops."

"I know, Watson. Just stay awake for me."

Her breathing was getting shallow and rapid.

"Hey Chase?"

Calleigh's voice.

"Honey why don't you calm down for me and try to breathe slower."

She started fading out.

"She's going into shock."

"No she's not! I'm not losing her now."

Blue eyes bore into her. "Don't you quit on me. You didn't the first time. Don't you do it this time. You understand me?"

Did she nod her head? She tried to. She wasn't sure if she actually managed it or not. She closed her eyes in a long blink. What was going on? Did she hear sirens, or was that her imagination? She tried to lift her hand but realized it weighed too much. She must be really weak.

Green eyes were in her face now. Calleigh. "Keep breathing sweetie." then her eyes were somewhere else. "She's bleeding internally."

There was pressure on her chest. "Hang on Watson. They're almost here."

Her lids grew heavier and she felt herself, almost floating. She heard people around her. "She's non-responsive." - "What's her name?" - "Chase Turion." - Then Horatio's voice. "I'm going with you! Come on Watson, don't you quit on me kid."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

_**Lightening**_

_It was definitely a dream. She had to be dreaming. But her dad was there. Why was he there? "Dad?"_

_"Watson, huh?"_

_She shrugged. "I'm not sure why he called me that. It just kinda stuck."_

_"I like it."_

_"What...what are you doing here? Am...Am I..."_

_"No, baby. Not by a long shot. But you are in a coma because of the fever and they're keeping you down to heal. Your Duracell, does not like it one bit."_

_Stepping closer, she wrapped her arms around him and breathed in his scent. "I miss you daddy."_

_His arms wrapped around her in a caring embrace. "I know pumpkin. I miss you too. We'll be together again. But it's not time."_

_Stepping away from him for a second, she looked up. "They said that mom was dead."_

_He nodded. _

_"Have you seen her?"_

_He nodded again. "When you get to that point, you can see her if you want."_

_"I didn't think you'd ever want to see her again."_

_He shrugged. "Things are different here. There is no animosity. There is no frustration or hurt feelings. There is simply forgiveness. And love."_

_"I'm still hurt."_

_"I know baby. You'll understand when it's time."_

_Tears started to fall. _

_"Don't cry, pumpkin."_

_"I'm tired, daddy. I try so hard to be strong."_

_"You, try so hard, to keep everyone and everything out. You have done a good job surviving until now. It's time to stop, baby."_

_"I can't stop. People are going to get me."_

_"No. The only one that's been after you, is the one that is now dead. It's time for you to settle down and find a stable life."_

_Closing her eyes as tears dripped down her cheeks, she looked back into her father's eyes. "What if I can't. What if I try, and don't make it?"_

_He took a deep breath. "How do you feel about your Duracell?"_

_She was thoughtful. "I think I could trust him."_

_"I think you should trust him."_

_"I just don't know daddy."_

_"I do." Then he smiled down at her. "How is it you can be so sure of your ability to be a ghost, but not your ability to trust whether or not someone is good for you? Goodness child, have I taught you nothing?"_

_"You taught me not to be stupid."_

_"Trusting someone, is not stupid, baby. And trusting the right someone, is smart."_

_"But how do you know?"_

_"Go with your gut. Always go with your gut. What do you think about Betty?"_

_She took a breath, thinking about the blond, who seemed to have been just as much a stable as Horatio had. "I like her."_

_"Uh huh. What does your gut say about her?"_

_"That she's tough. She's been through a lot and she's not someone to mess with. But that she doesn't take me for a threat."_

_"And should she take you as a threat?"_

_"Daddy." and she elbowed him softly. _

_He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her again. "Follow your instinct, pumpkin. It's there for a reason. And that little voice in your head, is me. Listen to me. Listen to yourself. Listen to you baby. You're smart. And you have amazing instincts. Don't doubt yourself."_

_"My instincts got you killed."_

_He cupped her face in his hands. "No it didn't baby. That was a miscalculation on my part. I should have never let you out of the house that day. I knew what you were planning, and I did it anyway."_

_"But I made a mistake."_

_"And so did I, Chase. I paid for my mistakes dearly, and unfortunately, you did too. I'm sorry baby."_

_"Don't be sorry." and she stopped as he started to fade away. "Daddy?"_

_"It's time for me to go pumpkin. But always remember, I love you. And I'm always here."_

_"But how will I know?"_

_Thinking, he smiled gently. "Every time you see lightening, that's me telling you I love you."_

Opening her eyes, in the dark room, she heard a beeping noise, inhaled sharply and before she could stop herself, cried out. "Daddy wait."

Leaning forward and taking the girls hand, he squeezed gently. "Watson?"

Tears were starting to roll down her face as she took a deep breath, holding it briefly before realizing it hurt to do that.

"Easy, sweetheart. You need to keep breathing. Alright?"

Finally looking into his eyes, she nodded quickly.

She was strangely quiet. He reached up and wiped a tear. "Hey, you okay?"

Closing her eyes, and thinking about what her dad had told her, she nodded again.

"Are you hurting?"

Yes. But not for what he was thinking. Taking another deep breath, she slowly let it out. "A little."

Reaching out, he traced the hair from her face. "They said it would probably hurt when you finally came around. Do you remember what happened?"

Staring for a moment, she blinked. "I pushed you out of the way."

"You saved my life. Now look, professionally speaking, taking two bullets was one thing. But throwing another in there is detrimental to your existence. I don't want you taking any more risks like that. Do you hear me?"

Unable to stop herself from smiling softly, she nodded. "Sorry. Seemed the thing to do at the time."

"Yeah, well don't forget in the future that I'm the cop. Okay?" and he gave her a crooked half smile.

Blue eyes shined with amusement as she closed hers again and her head lolled to the side.

"I'm glad your back Watson. You gave me a good scare there for a bit. But I'm glad you're back."

Still smiling, she faded out wondering if she told him that she was glad too, or if it went to the wayside, much as her consciousness seemed to for the moment.

Calleigh stepped into the room a few hours later. "How is she?" she whispered softly.

Looking up, he smiled. "She woke up."

"Good!" she said a little louder, trying to keep the excitement from being too loud. Then she took in his concerned gaze. "What is it?"

He took a deep breath. "She's very quiet. When she woke up, she was calling for her dad."

"She could have just been dreaming, Horatio."

"I know. But I don't think so. She's different."

"Did she talk at all?"

"She did. But it was like...I don't know. I'll just have to wait and see when she's feeling better."

"She'll be alright."

Looking back at the kid, he squeezed her hand. "I sure hope so."

"Watson?"

She'd been on the beach again. He walked up beside her and sat down, once again, though this time Calleigh was beside him.

"You alright sweetheart? You've been out here for a while."

She shrugged. "Just thinking."

"You've been really quiet since you woke up in the hospital. Do you want to talk about it?"

Shrugging again, she looked into his eyes. "Thinking about what to do now."

"What do you mean?"

"Once I get done with my physical therapy. You had talked about helping me with school and what not. But where do I go from there? Where will I stay? How will I pay for it?"

"Do you trust me?"

In an instant, everything her dad had told her, came flooding back. "What?"

"Do you trust me?"

Studying his expression, she nodded. "Yes. I think I do."

"Do you trust Betty?"

Nodding again, she smiled at the woman behind him. "Yes."

Reaching out and taking her hand, he smiled tenderly. "Then let us help you figure out all of the ins and outs, and you just do what you want to do. It's time that you stopped being a ghost and started being a teenager. Time for you to go to school, get into arguments with me about you being grounded, and fighting with me about getting your drivers license."

She couldn't help but grin back at what he was saying. How many times had she dreamed about that very thing? About just being a normal kid. Though she never would be a normal kid. But maybe she could find some middle ground along the way. He continued.

"It's time for you to start arguing with me about curfew, instead of worrying about where you're going to eat or sleep. To start fussing with me over whether or not you're wasting water with a forty minute shower."

This time she burst out laughing. There was something in the way he was saying those things that sounded so innocent. But she would never be innocent. "I'm probably going to let you down on a few of those things. I've never been one to argue."

Smiling again himself, he let go of her hand and patted her knee. "I'm pretty sure we can work something out. It's time for you to start learning in a save environment, Watson. No more streets, no more floating, no more pick pocketing."

Her dad had told her it was time to settle down. And now Duracell was telling her the same thing. Well, she knew she could survive on her own in the streets if she had to. Maybe it would be nice to live, instead of just surviving. To laugh, and to feel like she had a future to look forward to. To try her hand in meteorology. He broke her train of thought.

"So what do you say? You gonna stick around for a while and see where this road leads?"

Nodding, she glanced at the two of them, and knew that as long as they were around, she would always find her way. "You know, I think I will." Then she stood up and took a deep breath in. "Storm coming in."

"But the weather man said it's not supposed to hit until later this evening."

She shrugged. "It's coming in early." and a gust of wind blew by, kicking up a little bit of sand, and blowing their hair as they stood there.

Horatio smiled. "Alright storm chaser. Lets get in before it starts raining." and they made their way up the beach.

Turning around at the patio, she looked out over the water once more. She could definitely stick around for a while. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she glanced behind. "I'm coming Duracell."

"Good thing. The rain is right over there." he mused, seeing it coming at them like a wall.

Lightening streaked across the sky in a brilliant fingering and a loud crack and she smiled. "I love you too Daddy." she whispered softly.


End file.
